


Together They Built

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dad Barry, Dad Len, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fluff not Fear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Frowning, Barry brought his hand up to rub at his neck when he found the toddler’s room empty. Checking, his frowned deepened when he found Mikey’s go back still sitting at the bottom of the closet.Zipping to the master bedroom once again, he tossed open the door and began to speak loudly, “Hey Len, have yo-” before freezing on the spot, as he took in the sight before him and felt his jaw open further in surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this [here](http://moonterlude.tumblr.com/post/138304737632/ongoing-because-im-sad-and-dadlen-makes-me)!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

  
Locking the door behind him, Barry let out a soft sigh of relief as he flicked the locks into place before sagging down to the floor. Placing his bag next to him, he began to unlace his chucks before pulling them off and setting them on the stand Len had insisted they get.

  
( _Despite their history, career paths and opposite personalities, Barry had honestly never imagined their biggest fight would be about the decor of the home they’d wanted to build together._ )

  
Flexing his toes for a moment, Barry simply enjoyed being off his feet for those few seconds, stretching it out with the speed force. Shoving himself back to his feet, he slipped off his jackets and hung them up. Snatching up his bag once again, he flashed through the house to drop it off in the office. Speeding to the master, he didn’t bother looking around, simply grabbed sweats and clean briefs before zipping off for a quick shower.

Rubbing the towel over his hair, Barry wandered out at normal speeds to the kitchen before searching through the cupboards for a late night snack. Coming up empty, Barry let out a soft whine as he grabbed one of his calorie bars and sped through eating it.

Scrunching up his nose, he made a mental note to, once again, see if Cisco and Len could tweak the flavor to something more enjoyable. Tossing the wrapper in the trash, he made his rounds to ensure the house was locked up tight and the lights were off before zipping to check on Michael.

Frowning, Barry brought his hand up to rub at his neck when he found the toddler’s room empty. Checking, his frowned deepened when he found Mikey’s go back still sitting at the bottom of the closet.

Zipping to the master bedroom once again, he tossed open the door and began to speak loudly, “Hey Len, have yo-” before freezing on the spot, as he took in the sight before him and felt his jaw open further in surprise.

Len was curled up on his left side. His arm tucked underneath his head, lips parted with soft snores escaping, while his right arm was stretched out, laying protectively over Michael’s tummy. The toddler was laid out on his back, left arm tucked underneath his head. His lips were parted, as if mimicking his daddy. He had his little legs kicked out and tangled with the blanket under them, while his left hand clutched tightly at his book of fairy tales.

Barry blinked slowly, moving to cross his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the door way. His lips stretched into a wide, bright and happy grin as simply taking a few moments to drink in the sight of his family. He didn’t know how long he stood there staring before he jumped up to flash away and back, having grabbed his sketch pad and pencils.

Taking another moment, before he zipped through a rough sketch, he bit at his lip and shook his head. Tearing it out, he once again looked up before drawing the image before him once more. Looking up when he finished, Barry grinned before flashing to put his stuff back where it had been, knowing he now had the perfect gift for Len’s birthday next month.

Creeping back in, Barry made sure he kept himself light on his feet as he went about straightening up the bedroom, knowing Len would grumble about it in the morning otherwise.

Finishing up, Barry glanced back, grinning brightly, he zipped over and grabbed his phone, snapping a picture he sent it to Lisa and Iris, knowing their sisters would get a kick out of it before making sure his alarms were set. Hooking it up to the charger, Barry looked around before finding and doing the same to Len's phone.

Straightening up, Barry gave the room a once over before shuffling quietly over to the bed. Leaning over, he carefully pulled the book from Michael's grip, zipped it over to place on the dresser before flashing to switch off the overhead light. Walking back, he bit his lip trying to figure out how to get the comforter out from his husband and son without waking them.

Scratching at his ribs, Barry tilted his head to the side in thought before deciding the easiest way to do it would be to use his speed. Nodding to himself, he took a quiet breath before flashing forward. Once he had it out from underneath, Barry felt himself freeze, tensing and holding his breath, he waited to see if either of them would wake. After a full moment, Barry exhaled softly and smiled at his success at not walking either of his light sleepers.

Slipping in, Barry carefully shifted Michael over before curling protectively around his son before pulling the comforter over all three of their bodies. Closing his eyes and tucking his head down to breath in Michael's scent, he let out a soft sigh as he felt his body truly relax for the first time after the hectic day he'd had.

Gently reaching over the little boy, Barry slipped his hand into Len's. Barry’s eyes snapped open, barely keeping himself from jumping when he felt Len reflexively grip his hand. Giving a little hum, he let himself settle down once again as he closed his eyes and wait to drift off for the night.

  
~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say Hi on Tumblr, I'm[Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
